heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Sparrow
|rides = |books = Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow The Price of Freedom Legends of the Brethren Court Kingdom Keepers |actor = Johnny Depp |animator = |model = |designer = |inspiration = Keith Richards |awards = |appearance = Slender, brown eyes, dark brown to black dreadlocked hair, goatee |alignment = Good Neutral (formerly) |goal = To achieve the freedom to sail the seven seas as a legendary pirate (succeeded) Gain immortality by stabbing the heart of Davy Jones (formerly) |fate = Sails on the seven seas with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder. |quote = }} Captain Jack Sparrow is the anti-heroic main protagonist of the Pirates of the Caribbean '' series. Personality Jack Sparrow was noted to be both the "best" and "worse" pirate to any man, woman, or child he met, both by allies and enemies alike. Despite being a pirate, Jack Sparrow is actually a good-hearted man on the inside. His altruism always came through more than his self-servinv purpose. When Will was stabbed by Davy Jones, Jack chose to save his friend and old time foe rather than take the power for himself. Jack had also released slaves, strongly believing that people were not cargo. Jack was an intelligent, comical, noble, good-hearted, and selfless man who was both a gentleman or a pirate. He could sometimes come off as selfish or decietful, but also charismatic, brave, and crafty. Unusually altruistic for a pirate, Jack is a character who uses his deceitful and witty nature and a trickster on the light side. He usually tries to avoid violence negotiations, saying, "Why Fight when you can negotiate?" For example, Jack told Barbossa that he could go and negotiate for the coin rather than fight. According to Barbossa, his altruistic attitude is the reason why he got mutinied in the first place. Even during the face of danger, Jack tried to reason with the person before they did anything too rash about it. Some people believe that Jack is a dishonest pirate, something that hurts him and wishes people could see that he had more of an honest streak. Sometimes tricking his friends into several things, Jack still cared about them. When Will was stabbed by Jones, Jack chose to save his old friend rather than gain immortality himself. Also, protective of some others, Jack asked for Gibbs to be freed and unharmed when negotiating with Blackbeard and even shielded Henry Turner from being eaten by an undead shark. He even pulled a mourning Elizabeth Swann away from Will so she wouldn't drown when the ship went flying down. Jack was also a very clever man, being able to come up with many plans, including being famous for his notorious escapes. Such A clever man as he was, Jack even started a legend about him and was even dubbed the "legendary Jack Sparrow." He was even able to quickly get himself out of a jail sell after meeting Will Turner, as he was able to escape even the brig on the ''Flying Dutchman. Many men of the law, especially one of the Lieutenants, Groves, was usually impressed with his escapes, calling him "the best pirate he'd ever seen." Even Hector Barbossa, though annoyed with Sparrow sometimes, had admired his daring escapes. Sometimes, he carelessly runs up debts with Anamaria, Davy Jones, and the other pirate lords. Sao Feng, pirate lord of Singapore, is particularly hateful towards him. With Anamaria he promised her with the Interceptor as a compromise for him stealing her ship (If only it didn't get sunk by pirate ships then Anamaria would have had one. Later, before the meeting with the Brethren Court, Jack mentioned owing everyone money, showing yet another carelessness for debts. He was even indebted to giving his soul to Davy Jones but never actually wanted to go through with it. Though usually comical, Jack has been serious a few times, shooting Barbossa on the Isla de Muerta. He expressed grief in Barbossa's second death (despite their frenemy rivalry) and when Davy Jones stabbed Will. Appearances Relationships Will Turner Former enemy turned teammate and ally. Elizabeth Swann Hector Barbossa Former first mate and rival turned friend Davy Jones Trivia * Like Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, Jack's last name is associated with a bird. Elizabeth's name is with a Swan, Will's comes from a bird, "tern" and Jack's is associated with a Sparrow. * It is implied through dialogue that Jack and Tia Dalma had brief relationship. As Jack said, "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here . As for you..." to Tia, Tia responded with, "Now... don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time." Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Characters